Of Smoke and Steam
by Nora Mutao Frost
Summary: Its a race against time as Cryptor and Zareth try to learn to work together to save someone they both love.
1. Chapter 1

**_Author Notes: This is_ BOOK 3 _: Please read_ BOOK 1 _before continuing. Book 1 starts with Unready Guardian! Writing Style will change as book 3 goes on. From Chapter 1 to 4 the POV with be Inkys! Then it'll continue on through as 3rd person._**

 ** _Zareth belongs to Grumpy-Zane_**

 ** _Danny and Inky belong to me!_**

 ** _Ninjago belongs to Lego!_**

 ** _Please read and review!_**

* * *

 ** _Of Coal and Steam_**

 ** _Fragmented Code_**

 ** _Chapter 1_**

 ** _Who I am_**

My name is Nina Darzuski. People call me Inky though.

And all I knew was hunger, day in and day out the pains were all my body thought it would ever know. The dirt that caked my body and my hair was all I saw when I looked in the mirror. But its all I had ever known so I thought it was all I would ever be. Just some dirty street rat that people would kick aside till they were needed. Oh how I was wrong.

I am...Inky. My hair is brown, but covered in black ink because of my elemental power. My eyes are the color of dried blue ink. Although I was told I was the ugliest on many occasions I sit here now in the lap of my adoptive father. I can hear his heart beating. His hand sat on my knees, his other running through my hair. This was a rare day, but a day I treasure like no other. You see today was my adoption day anniversary so we were going to do something I've been wanting to do for so very long. I've always wanted to…

"Inky?" His voice thundered through his chest. My ear had been resting against it. My eyes fluttered open and looked to where he was pointing. I smiled softly looking into his equally as blue eyes as my own.

Dareth Darzuski was his name. A man so much more kinder then any other. Took me in, called me his own, he holds my heart now.

I watched as the sea came into view. Lots of boats dotted the surface. Probably fishing boats, or people on vacation, even those who lived in their boats. I had seen the ocean before. Lots of times. But I hadn't been for a vacation. Also I'm pretty sure it would be so much more peaceful.

I felt a cold hand on my back. Turning I could see the dark titanium metal of my Uncle Zanes face smiling down at me. He held out a cut apple. Each piece looked like a bunny. I smiled and gently took a piece crunching into it. He chuckled seeing me giggle. The juice ran down my chin, he reached forward running his thumb over it trying to keep it falling onto my shirt.

But then...their was the suitcase under our feet. The suitcase that never left dads sight. Within was a treasure we both loved very much. It was also a reason why we were in hiding. If anyone found out what was within that case...they'd probably kill us, and destroy whatever was in it. I sighed putting my head back onto my dads chest. I could see the concern on my Uncles face. He looked up at Dareth. Dareth just squeezed me tightly whispering things into my ear. I missed my mother so much, but I know that what she had did was to save Ninjago City from a problem I caused.

How did I cause it? I'm corrupted by a being that had been known for destroying Ninjago once before. I blame myself and they both know I did. If I hadn't of helped the overlord I couldn't have…I took a deep breath feeling the warm hand on my cheek. I looked up at the man looking down at me. My other Uncle, he was created from speks designed by Dr. Julien...my grandfather. He created my mother, my Uncle Zane, this nindroid Cryptor and the much smaller one sitting next to him.

How can I stay sad? I went from having no one to having a really big family. Here they were watching over me while my mother couldn't. Three Uncles, my dad, and sometimes Cygnus my cousin...I don't know where he ran off to. He said he had 'sommat ta do.' and ran off. Cryptor said he was hiding. Inky just dropped it after that. She knew where he went secretly. Back to the island with Echo. At least they weren't alone anymore.

I smiled up at Cryptor who said something, but I was to sleepy to really hear him to much. Just something about stopping in an hour. I heard the soft voice in my ear.

"Sleep well my Inky."

I woke up in a feather light bed. The window next to me was open. A tree littered the ground with cherry blossoms. The garden looked beautiful. I could hear soft chattering behind me as I watched the soft spring breeze carry the small pink petals off to someplace new. I loved the way they looked lightly carrying across the breeze. The smell was almost lulling me back to sleep. That was until I felt a small warm hand on my head only realizing just now that my head was perched on someones legs. I looked up to see Mindroid. His kind face looking down at me. My fingers closed around his. He smiled at me...yes I know he doesn't have a smile, but oh those eyes could say so much for him.

"Is she awake?" I could hear Zane asked. Mindroid looked up and beeped a few times in different pitches. I really wish I could understand him. He was so kind regardless of his past. "Lets get her to eat something before she falls back asleep again.

"Have I been sleeping a lot?" My voice was still raspy from sleeping

"Only a little. But you are on vacation so I guess its alright." Dareth said putting a bowl of stew down in front of me. I took a roll and dipped it in and took a bit of it. It tasted like heaven.

Being a street rat I wasn't able to enjoy flavors very much. Having to eat what was either given to me or what I found in a dumpster. I got sick the majority of the time. So that meant my immune system was horrible. Being sick a lot actually so I would sleep it off the best I could and hid it from everyone. Although with three nindroid uncles that was impossible so if anything was wrong they would know. I found many times where I'd wake up with an IV in my arm and Zanes hand under my head trying to keep me cool. It had been a year since mom went dormant. A year since I've seen my uncle Zareth.

Taking a deep breath I pushed my empty bowl away and I stepped back over to the window. Looking out over the garden I could see many different sculptures. Many different people. The person that owned this place must have been an artist. It made me smile for I too was an aspiring artist. Just not with clay. Mostly I worked with ink. Being the Master of Ink it gave me the ability to do so. I walked over to my bag pulling out a sketch pad and ink and began to draw the blossoms. I loved to draw flowers. It was something that changed and was never the same. I try to capture it whenever I can. Imagine my boredom in the winter.

"They are beautiful aren't they?" Zane sat down looking out at the garden. "Your mother loved this place. Your father proposed to her on that dock over there." He pointed to the dock not to far from us. I turned the picture I was sketching around to show Zane. His face broke into the biggest of smiles.

You know for a man without emotions he sure showed a lot of them. Specially to me. Did I matter that much?

Cryptor leaned over and looked at it and smiled.

They don't agree on much. Zane and Cryptor...but if it was one thing those two agreed on was my art...and loving me. Its a kind of strange...thing.

Wind whipped into the room making a cup and a few other things fall to the floor. Their was a soft rumble off in the distance. Both Zane and Dareth put their arms on the suitcase. It caused me to smile. The fact that those two would subconsciously protect my mother made me smile. Turning back to the window watching the dark clouds roll in. It was going to be a long night.


	2. Chapter 2

**_Authors Notes: OMG the popularity of this fic has gotten pretty awesome. Next chapter will be next Monday. I've gone up to chapter 10 right now but I'm holding out to keep up with the others working on this fic. Loves of love to you, don't be afraid to ask questions, and please read and review!_**

 ** _Inky POV!_**

* * *

 ** _Of Coal and Steam_**

 ** _Fragmented Code_**

 ** _Chapter 2_**

 ** _Heart to Heart_**

The morning air felt so good to me. The morning suns colors were so brilliant. I could hardly tell just where it started or ended from how bright the colors reflected off the calm ocean surface. I honestly wished at that point in time that I could paint. I wasn't good with it. Just drawing.

As I got older I've noticed that my ink was getting darker and spreading. My hair was far more darker, and even my skin tone was a lot darker. Even in the winter it looked like I had a tan. Cryptor says it might have something to do with the ink staining my skin. Kind of like when you hold a flashlight to the underside of your hand and you can see the brightness. Only its when ink.

I took a deep breath and looked around the beach. I was on vacation and my family tends to sleep past dawn. Gives me a bit of me time. So I sat down running my feet over the cold sand. For some reason this has a calming effect that seeps into my very soul. I almost fell asleep. That is until I hear the all to familiar voice in my head.

'And you like this sissy crap?' My shoulders slumped and I lean forward putting my head on my knees.

"If your going to be in there...at least learn to relax."

"Pardon?" I jumped and looked around seeing a man standing just behind me with an ezil in front of him.

"Oh I uh...was trying to convince myself to relax a bit." I said and looked up at him nervously, when did he even get there. I went to stand up but the man gasped as I did.

"Oh please stay there...I'm not done." He said. I stopped and looked around once again. I had no problem staying in one spot. But Cryptor might. He stood on the back porch of our little cabin looking on sipping warm oil.

As I sat their thinking about him the man had strawberry blond hair and grey eyes. But it was his arm that caught my attention. It was a copper color. I could hear when it move. The grinding, and whirring the other mechanics.

I didn't see who sat behind me, but I could smell him. He always had that same smell. It smelled like a mix of aftershave, and a winter breeze. The suitcase sat next to him. Never leaving his side. But his arms were placed around me. His cheek resting against my head.

"Hey babe. How've you been?" His voice sounded a bit deeper then dads, and lighter then Uncle Zanes. Always a perfect mix of the two...but two toned like two people were talking at the same time.

"I'm alright Uncla Zareth. I've missed you though."

"Whoa...you've been growing. Even got a bit of meat on your bones too. I can actually hug you instead of just your bones."

It was true the last time he saw me I was skin and bones huh. Then again we had to scrounge up whatever we could find for food. I was a little tired of oatmeal, beans, and potatoes. I couldn't eat any of it for months afterward. Oatmeal is something I still can't eat. The smell alone makes me want to throw up.

"Yeah they've been taking good care of me." I said watching the rest of the sunrise. The soft yellows disappearing giving way to the blue sky above us now.

"Hows your mother been?" Zareth asked me. I felt the hair on the back of my neck stand on end when I felt the coldness in his words. I turned and smiled at him.

"I've been changing her cloths, and brushing her hair. She's just fine Uncle Zareth." I told him. He softly smiled down at me. He could see the pain on my face as I spoke about her. I'm sure he could.

"So no responses huh?"

"No...none." I whispered standing up suddenly feeling a little like I needed a walk. I turned to see the man painting again. He looked up and smiled at me.

"Names Kade by the way. I own the inn you all are staying at."

"Oh your Kade Grimsby." Zareth said. "You're the one that does the figures in the garden?" This surprised me.

"Oh I love those!" Kade smiled at my outburst. He lightly laughed going back to painting.

"It was my late wife's passion. She loved the sculpt. When she passed in a car accident I took it on for her. It took a lot of practice mind you. But as time went on I would sculpt the people that fell in love here. I believe Dareth and Danny are in there too. I believe they were the last." He held out the piece of paper. Zareth looked over it with a smile. Within the picture were all the colors I saw plus myself and Zareth sitting there. I gasped and looked at Zareth.

"We haven't had any pictures done just the two of us." I said this displeases me greatly. Zareth was the person who had found me. He was my reason for being adopted. I suppose he realized that I wasn't happy with this information.

"Come on small fry. If you want a picture with me just say so." He said and picked me up plucking my cell phone from my belt and held it up. I couldn't help but laugh. I loved the feeling. I haven't laughed in a very long time. Didn't have much reason. Actually now that I thought of it. Moms absence had me feeling a little blue.

"Alright theirs my good girl." He clicked the icon and handed the phone back to me. I looked at the picture and giggled bouncing a bit with excitement.

"Come on Uncle Zareth come swimming with me!" I pulled off my shirt and ran toward the water.

"Oh how can I argue with that face?" He threw off his sandals and followed me into the water.

I could see Uncle Cryptor and Mindroid not to far from the shore putting out a grill. They always made sure my health was a main priority. It was between Uncle Zane and Uncle Mindroid who cooked. Looked like a barbeque was on the menu today. The way Mindroid did it though it would take a good six hours for it to cook. But it always tasted great.

Running into the water proved to be a bad idea. Once my feet hit the water I regretted at least the last three years of my life for a few moments for giving me the idea that I wanted to swim in the ocean. But their was no turning back now. I ran off into the surf and disappeared into the waters depths. That definitely woke me up. I felt someones hand grab my arm and pull me up again. I looked up laughing so hard.

"I hope you know what your doing kiddo." Zareth said picking me up into his arms. "Oh guh…!" He exclaimed realizing I was pretty heavy now. I was just as tall as my mother. Being 13 years old now.

"Hey do you know how to surf?" I asked him. He smiled at me and nodded.

"Yeah...your mom taught me." Now that surprised me. I never knew my mom could surf. Their was still so much about my mom that I didn't know. So much I wanted to know, I never had the time to ask her about anything. One day maybe...just once I'd love to know something about her that didn't involve being a soldier she was designed to be.

"Teach me?" I asked him. Zareth smiled and nodded his head moving the toothpick around in his mouth. I always wondered if that toothpick materialized when he appeared or if he just knows where to find them. All those eternal questions I'll have to find out one day.


	3. Chapter 3

**_Authors Notes: Remember this is book 3. If you haven't read book 1 you're reading into the the ending_**

 ** _Please Read and Review!_**

* * *

 ** _Of Smoke and Steam_**

 ** _Fragmented Code_**

 ** _Chapter 3_**

 ** _Who you Truly Are_**

The clouds looked far more thicker near the ocean. Did you know? I lay on the surfboard. My hair wetter then it ever had been. I don't think I've ever in the water this long in my whole life. It had to have been hours and hours. The sun was peeking over the mountains now. Turning my head I can see part of Uncle Zareths hair, the side of his two toned cheek. His shoulder and his arm which was in the water. His hand in my own. We just floated around letting the waves softly push us around. I felt the sand below my knuckles a few times. But I kept looking up. The stars slowly popping into existence above us. I gently close my eyes feeling slightly tired. But I felt Zareths hand move. I looked on at him he too had fallen asleep. But it looked like he was dreaming. Their was a goofy smile on his face. I lay on my board a little longer watching him smile. What a goober. Him and that smile of his seem to draw everyone in.

"Angela…" Now that was new. He normally had dreams about mom, or me...but this Angela. Did he have a secret that he hadn't been telling us? Has he gone off and met a woman. I sat up quickly. This seemed to catch his attention and wake up with a snort. "Wassamatter Inky?" His groggy question had me laughing.

"Oh? Whose Angela?" I asked with a laugh pushing him off his board. He didn't go very far. Actually you could still see his leg. He sat up sputtering and glaring at me. I smiled at him and he chuckled splashing water at me. We heard a loud whistle come from the cottage. Turning around looking back at the porch I could see a large pile of food waiting for us.

"Why do they always cook so much if they don't eat?" Zareth asked no one. Walking back toward the cottage I could see the garden through the bushes. Lost of different sculptures stood out. Some looked far more real the the next.

"Wow he's gotten better." Zareth said. Oh yeah I had forgotten they had been here before. Dad and mom.

Sitting down looking over the food I realized that I had missed lunch completely and my stomach growled loudly. Cryptor laughed having heard it from where he sat down near the door. A teacup in his hand. I felt the heat rise in my cheeks. Such a jerk sometimes, but then again I hear its something in his nature.

I don't really remember falling asleep at all. Actually I remember sitting down against Zareth to hear stories he had to tell me about mom. But I woke up to the sounds of the tide. Zareth slept not to far from me on a hammock. Mindroid slept on the couch and Cryptor would slept on the far bed nearest to me. My first thought was 'Why isn't Zareth sleeping in a bed? Where did he get that stupid thing, and lastly...where was Uncle Cryptor? I stood up and walked out the door as quiet as I could.

'This is a bad idea. You should go back to bed.' the demon voice in my head said tiredly.

Quickly and quietly I was snatched up and walked out onto the sand. I knew that quiet thrum of a pump beat in my ear. It was Cryptor.

"You ever hear of something called...the in between?" He asked. I looked up at him. I had to admit I wasn't to sure what he was talking about. Just what was this thing called an 'in between?' He pointed toward the ocean.

"The in between is where heaven and earth meet...and you can't tell one from the other." I looked where he was pointing to see what he meant. My heart skipped a beat as I gazed upon the in between. The stars were perfectly reflected off the ocean. Uncle Cryptor was right. Their was no difference between one and the other.

I must have been gawking at it for a little while because the sun broke through. He chuckled down at me.

"Hypnotizing isn't it Inky?" He asked looking down with a secret smile he kept just for me. I nodded my head and pulled his cloak around myself. "Oh its like that is it?" He chuckled and pulled me in tighter. It was rather cool this morning. Uncle Cryptor was a brilliant heater. Specially in the winter. Luckily for us it was summer. I felt myself being lay back down on the bed. It honestly felt like a fluffy cloud. I...never felt the cloak being pulled from my hands. At first I thought he had just let me have it. But then I felt him on the other side of me. Just like back at that place on the d...I shuttered feeling the sudden cold that the memory caused. It wasn't cold for to long. I felt someone else crawl into the bed next to me. Mindroid burrowed in too. These two regardless of their past they've always been there for me. I love them so much. I'd never trade them for the world.


	4. Chapter 4

**_Authors Notes: Here we go. Adventure begins here. Also answers as to who Inkys parents really are._**

* * *

 ** _Of Smoke and Steam_**

 ** _Fractured Code_**

 ** _Chapter 4_**

 ** _Clouds_**

Once again up before anyone else. It wasn't unusual, it never really was. Untangling myself from my Uncles arms and walking over to my bag. Fishing my sketch pad and pencils out of the bag I walk out into the garden.

My feet crunched under the sandy walkway. It wasn't like the sands by the beach. This one was as if it were peppered with black sand. Sitting down on a granite bench. I opened my sketchbook and ran my nail over the page. It took me a few moments before a cherry blossom tree took the empty pages place.

"Oh you have a beautiful talent." I gasped looking around the garden. My eyes fell on Kades kind face. He was off to the side covered in clay. His hands were gray with the dirty water created from the clay.

"I'm the master of Ink." I said to him. He chuckled.

"Well of course you are. Its written all over your features. So much like your ancestors." Now that was news to me. Who were these ancestors he was talking about? I knew nothing about...I looked up at the man who just chuckled to me. He took the huge square of clay and dunked it into the water.

"Would you like for me to sculpt you?" He asked and smiled at me. His teeth were far to perfect for me. But then again they were probably dentures or something. I nodded my head. I technically wanted to see how he did it. So I sat down in the chair across from him and he got to work. His fingers kneeding the clay like dough first. Softening it up.

"You know...I seen the cloud kingdom once when I was a boy." I've heard of that place from one of my uncles. They had gone their when they were teenagers. The door to another realm. Only three ways to get their. The realm crystal. Blind man's eye, and a back door no one talks about. But he seen it.

"Oh?"

"Mmmhum…" He dunked his hand into the dirty water and started to run his fingers over the hold again. Picking up a small clean stick and started to shape my parts. I think they were my legs.

"You see like yourself I am the master of clay. My wife was just really good with her hands." He chuckled and smiled fondly. "A beautiful woman always trying to keep my out of trouble. Like most women do." He laughed kindly. "I'm sorry here I am talking about me. How have you been...Nina?" My heart skipped a beat. I felt the pain. Did I know this man? Did he know me? Perhaps from a long time ago from the press? I tried to get up and run but my legs wouldn't move. I looked down to see that they were gray in color.

"I know you...I knew your parents." He said trying to make my arms from clay. His fingers moved quickly. My arms felt so numb.

"Stop." I tried to say, my skin was turning gray.

"Your fathers name was Nobu, your mothers name was Nodia." Who? What...it was beginning to hurt.

"Stop please." I tried to say louder, but I couldn't.

"Oh no I can't stop now Nina. you see I have a mess to cover up. You see...theirs a reason why I remember you...for I went to Cloud Kingdom as a young boy...and I came back twenty years later...carrying you with me." I gasped trying my hardest to break free of his old.

"Oh don't do that now Nina...you'll only shatter. Then what will you precious Uncles do?" he chuckled and stood up walking over to me. I could feel my eyes changing to stone as he was. My last thoughts of reality I could hear him.

"Just think...I believe your parents are still looking for you...even now." I could feel him moving my body to a position less worried, less scared looking. He could do that right? I felt so tired, so weak, please...help me…


	5. Chapter 5

**_Authors Notes: I'm about to put up the rest of this part! So be patient!_**

* * *

 ** _Of Smoke and Steam_**

 ** _Fractured Code_**

 ** _Chapter 5_**

 ** _My baby_**

Min woke up early as usual. Having felt Inky pull away from him. He was having the most pleasant dream. About tea, sunhats, and even a dress. He did so love sun hats. He pulled the ham from the fridge and started to set up to make ham and cheese omelets. One of Inkys favorites. He sat back picking up the whisk and began to hum as he made them. Placing two plates on the table and walked into the bedroom seeing that Cryptor was waking up and the shower was in use. Mindroid decided to go snatch Inky. He looked around trying to spot Inky in the garden. Their were so many cherry blossoms and willow trees it was hard to see where anyone was. You couldn't see the ocean from where he was either. All he could see was a fountain, with a few birds in a bird bath. Actually it was pretty peaceful. He hoped this didn't bother anyone but…

Mindroid whistled really loud. This was normally his warning sign for Inky back when the city was in turmoil. Inky was supposed to come to him instantly if she heard it. However...today wasn't one of those days. He stood there for a moment looking around for any signs of her. Perhaps she was down by the beach again? Mindroid ran around the other side and looked. Inky wasn't there. He looked around and spotted something. A small plum of smoke coming from a brick building in the back of the garden. Perhaps she was there talking to the artist. Once again running into the garden and slowly walked toward the back. He looked within the room. He let off a little yoohoo whistle and his optics flashed. Standing there within the kilm was Inky. What clued him into the fact that she was human were the tears. She couldn't move. He ran forward and tried to pick her up. She was so heavy. He tapped his ear piece and whistled frantically.

Inky made muffling noises. At least she wasn't cooked all to long. She seemed to have only just been put in there. Mindroid reached up running his fingers along her face. Trying his best to move the tears out of the way. He heard fast footfalls on the sand. He turned to look up at Cryptor and Zareth who took one look at Inky. Cryptor scanned her and motioned for them to follow him.

"Her body structure is just cosmetic for now. But it looks like the clay is spreading slowly. We'll need to find the man who did this."

"Kade…" Zareth said hatefully.

"I'll go pay him a visit. In the meantime...keep her moist." Cryptor said and motioned for Zareth and Mindroid to carry the poor teen into the bungalow.

Cryptor beat on the mans door and waited. Soon enough the door opened. Cryptor looked down at an old woman.

"Oh good afternoon." The woman was shaky and very old. Cryptor leaned down to look at the woman.

"Good afternoon madam." He reached up for his police cap, but it wasn't there. He gasped and cleared his throat. "I'm here looking for the owner of the inn. I'm afraid something happened that requires his attention."

"Oh dear I'm afraid he's only just left. Theirs an artist convention and he really must attend to show off his late wife's work of art. Its being featured there as a memorial. If you hurry you might catch him." She said and gasped as Cryptor turned and ran back toward the bungalow.

Cryptor looked on seeing that Inky was at least resting now. Light snores could be heard.

"It looks like she's pretty weak from what happened. But luckily the ink isn't allowing for the clay to harden quickly.

"Min...keep an eye on Inky. Zareth and I have a job to do."

"Oh?" Zareth looked rather interested in seeing just what this nindroid had anything to do with him. Although he was very thankful for him for looking after his Inky while he and Danny were in the rift. He still had no clue why he decided to go with him and Inky...him and his pet rat.

"The guys gone to some convention. If we hurry we can catch him." Cryptor said. "He might know how to fix this!" Cryptor said and stopped seeing Zareth pick up the suitcase. "It'll be quicker without that."

"No…" Zareth ran his thumb over the top of the suitcase. "Take care of her for me Min!" Zareth waved over his shoulder.


	6. Chapter 6

**_Authors Notes: Alright back to the regularly scheduled chapters. One every hour. FFN wasn't cooperating last night so I do apologize for that._**

* * *

 ** _Of Smoke and Steam_**

 ** _Chapter 6_**

 ** _Hush my Baby_**

Mindroid found himself being very simple after the Overlord was gone. He was reprogrammed and a lot of his anger was gone. He honestly felt normal. No desire to fight, nothing in his soul that wanted to hurt anyone. Well...not till he met Inky. This little girl wormed her way into his heart and his soul. He never thought he'd ever love a little girl as if she were his own.

Running his fingers over her clay ones he watched as she panted. Every so often her tears would fall. He was so glad he found her in time. She probably would have died alone and scared inside that kiln.

Inkys eyes opened slowly like it was hard for her to do so. He could see the deep blues looking at him so tiredly. The surprise was there, she was confused as to why shouldn't move. But then they locked onto Mins face and her fear washed away, and was replaced with care. She really did love them. Himself and his general. Their was a slight mumble. She couldn't speak. Her eyes rolled for a second. Being like this made her incredibly tired. She strained for a moment opening her hand a little. Min was able to hold her hand like this. He lay down next to her whistling a little song in her ear. She probably couldn't understand anything. But he could feel her hand relax as she fell asleep again.

Yes this little girl would make an excellent niece for himself and his general. A wonderful little thing to call their own. But only sometimes, he knows sometimes Inky can get a bit over excited and it confused his general. But when push came to shove Inky was theirs. And here she will stay. With them, Inky literally was the glue that held them all together now. Without her they'd not have a family anymore, and honestly Danny was a very kind woman.

Just how did she break away from all that...anger. He himself couldn't do it back then. But perhaps...maybe...this little girl could fix that. He put his head down on the pillow again and just watched her. It was all he could do for now. Sit and wait for a way. He had a feeling that she didn't have very long. He didn't like the look of her as she melted away. He felt powerless as she was in pain. A pain he couldn't take away from her. He took a deep breath and scanned her again. Her breathing was fine. Right now it would seem the clay was attacking her bones first. Just have to keep her still. Or the clay might shatter her bone. He leaned in pressing his forehead to hers. He didn't have lips like his general, but he wished he could just kiss her forehead. It would be nice to be a normal nindroid. But the beauty about it...Inky didn't care if he was Cryptors height or his own. She loved him no matter what, and he loved that the most about her. She never called him short, or stumpy, or even any of those rude degrading words people would call small people. She had however gotten in trouble for punching someone who called him short. She got wrote up for it. She framed the slip. Cryptor laughed and patted her head for it before going back to being his usual grumpy self.

(0)

Zareth looked at the train schedule and shook his head. "The woman at the front said the train left two hours ago and the next one leaves in 10. We need to hurry Zareth." Cryptor said. Holding out a train ticket to him. Zareth nodded and ran toward the train with him.

Sitting back and sighing Zareths mind wondered and he looked down at the suitcase.

"Why did you break her?" Cryptor asked slightly confused with it.

"I...can't figure that out too. Theirs something there that...might help. We've lost contact with the white rabbit before hitting that town. Theirs something their Cryptor. I just know it." He opened the suitcase and slid his hand inside running his fingers over the cold skin that once felt so warm.

"Tickets please." Zareth jumped unsure as to how long he had been sitting there. Cryptor turned looking back at Zareth. He pulled his ticket out of his brown jacket pocket. "Thank you sir, but may I ask whats so fascinating in your suitcase?" Cryptor was about to make an excuse but of course the calm Zareth nodded his head.

"Sure...but I do have to warn you...Its not for the faint of heart, I'm bringing it to the university in town to be studied." Zareth said and put his fingers to his lips. The woman nodded and watched as Zareth pulled the suitcase open. The woman gasped her face turning a few shades of red. Within she saw Danny.

"Its one of those nindroids that attacked. Which is why I have police escort with me." He gestured to Cryptor who pulled his jacket away so she could see his badge.

"Oh! Alright. As long as your not here to cause trouble right?" She said setting a few drinks down in front of them.

"Yes ma'me." Zareth said and watched as she left. He slowly looked down at Danny running his fingers over her face. Pushing her hair behind her ear. "We'll figure this out soon babe. You'll be home."

"How did you two even find one another. You're both the opposites. Did you even exist before her?"

"Well yeah I existed for a bit before she showed up. A few months in fact. Went traveling, hit a few casinos, found a few babes. The finer things ya know. Was doing that when Danny busted in and melted my heart. Never thought I'd settle."

"You call that settling? You two aren't even married."

"Oh no I'd never get married. I'm not that type of guy. I'm just...well…" Zareth took a deep breath and looked back down at Danny. "She's worth sticking around for."

"And just what makes her any better then me?" Zareth stopped and slowly looked up seeing a woman standing there. Leather jacket, Purple hair, red eyes. She looked like she lead a band.

"Hillary...hi uh...so hows it going?" Apparently one of Zareths old flings.

"Got on the wrong train Zareth…" Hillary said. Zareth looked around the train realizing just what was going on. This...was a trap. Zareth closed the suitcase and flipped a switch on it.

"Please Hill...I gotta go on to the convention. If I don't a little girl will die." Zareth pleaded with her. Hillary smiled and shook her head.

"Sorry there Zareth man...but I really don't care." She snapped her fingers. Zareth gasped as he was pulled from his seat. Cryptor stood up but the suitcase as deposited into his arms. He was pushed down in between the seats. The suitcase pinning him down. Cryptor could only see as Zareth was hit was a crowbar in the stomach and hit several times. Cryptor lay flat to see Zareth. He lay on his front panting for air. His eyes focusing and unfocusing on him. Cryptor reached out to grab hold of him and try to pull him to him. But something hit Cryptor and he himself was out too.


	7. Chapter 7

**_Authors Notes: Here we go. Next one in another hour._**

* * *

 ** _Of Smoke and Steam_**

 ** _Fractured Code_**

 ** _Chapter 7_**

 ** _What a mess_**

Oh did his processor ache. He wasn't totally sure what happened, but it hurt sooo much. He slowly opened his eyes and closed them again. It looked like he and Cryptor had been thrown into a small cell together. Cryptor looked around at Zareth as he groaned and held his head.

"I'd lay still if I were you. You took a beating to your cranial unit with a crowbar." He said and looked down at his wrist. Their was a chain going from him to Zareths wrist. It was about three feet long and it would seem to be made of Vengestone.

"Crap.." Zareth said leaning back against the wall. "How long was I out?" He jumped up looking around. "Danny!" He looked around.

"Looking for this?" It was the tender voice of the woman with green hair all over again. "She's a lot lighter then I thought. Me thinking you were strong Zareth. Your just...fat."

"Fat! Hillary...resorting to name calling? You must be pretty desperate." Zareth said looking down at the suitcase to make sure it didn't look scuffed up to much.

"Perhaps...or I could just throw this into a ditch and leave it there. But...I want to know who it is." Hillary sat the suitcase down and opened it. "You seem to care a lot for this nindroid."

"She's my sister."

"Oh bullshit Zareth. You and I both know you don't have time for family." She slowly reached out taking hold of a piece of glass from Dannys wink and pulled it off. Small droplets of oil began to drip from that spot.

"You know this is incredibly expensive...who even has this much? Some freak over in the cape here created this mess about 50 years ago...wonder if he's still there." This caught Zareths attention.

"Really?" He asked and leaned on the bars and looked out. "You know your pretty smart." He gave her his prize winning smile.

"Shut up Johnny Rocket." She kicked the suitcase which resulted in it and its occupants to roll over and onto the floor. Danny lay on her side on the now closed case. "Oh look...poor things outside the box. Oh what'll happen now?" Zareth reached through the bars and grabbed Hillary by the face and pulled her to him.

"I am not...playing games Hillary. Unlock...the damned door." Gone was the smile, and the playful nature. This was a side of Zareth Cryptor had never seen. He had always seen him as being a joker, a goofball, someone the kids swarmed around to listen to stories when he went to visit Danny at work. Something told Cryptor that Zareth had more to him then anyone ever knew.

Hillary reached down to unlock the door.

"Hillary darling...why don't you go see if supper is ready hum?" A man walked up to her. Zareth pulled his hand away and looked up at the man.

"Kade…" Zareth growled and looked angrily at him.

"Always putting dolls into suitcases Zareth? Do you go door to door?" The man laughed.

"What did you do to Inky?"

"Oh nothing really...nothing that a little water couldn't cure. You see...its just a coating. Like being dipped in tar or in this case...clay. She'll be fine. But it would seem the ink within her is having a negative effect on her. Poor dear." Kade said and shrugged his shoulders. "Oh well. Its not like you'll have to worry about it. I have a...job...to do. You see theirs someone who wants you dead. I could also sell your metal skin as an added bonus to me." He smiled and looked around at the men within a room.

"You will go to prison for assaulting an officer of the law." Cryptor said standing up now that the fuzzy feeling in his processor was gone.

"If they find me that is. You see...I don't plan on surviving as it is. So it doesn't really matter to me." The man waited on the other side for the men to pull their prisoners up and into another room.

"If one hair is missing I'm going to…" Zareth felt his face rub into a tin wall. He could taste the metallicness of his blood. He hit hard.

"It would be best if you remain silent Zareth. My students don't like it." Kade chuckled as Zareth was pushed into a seat. "Stay there Zareth...it'll be best if y…" Their was a loud explosion not to far away from them.

"What was that?" Kade yelled.

"No idea...but three of our vans are on fire." The man yelled.

"Well don't just stand there...go put them out."

"With what? I'm out of here. Someones onto us Kade...it'll be best if you scoot too." The guy jumped up and ran. Kade jumped when he felt a hand on his shoulder.

"Where do you think your going?" Kade looked up to see Zareth standing over him. Kade wasn't a very tall man. Both Zareth and Cryptor looked down at him.

"Now lets be reasonable…"

"The only reasonable I'll leave you with...is your life. But you won't have the ability to sit down for a month." Cryptor said cracking his knuckles.

"But your a police officer...your not supposed to be on their side."

"You...touched my Inky. Bad idea…very bad."

Howls of pain were all that were heard after that.

(0)

Mindroid ran an ice cube over Inkys lips. She couldn't move her mouth so couldn't drink normally. He knew she was dehydrated and her feet and hands were fully clay now. It was beginning to creep up her legs with every passing hour. He wished he could feed her something. All they had there was to hard for her. Specially since she had a major dislike for oatmeal after their venture in the city a year ago. He took a spray bottle and began to spray her body. Last thing she needed was cracks. Mins luck they'd turn into scars and she didn't need that. Min jumped hearing Inky moan in her sleep. She couldn't open her eyes but she was beginning to have nightmares and he couldn't do anything to wake her from them other then to whistle. What could he do to help her? He was only one tiny nindroid. He knew nothing about powers like this.


	8. Chapter 8

**_Authors Notes: Steamrolling ahead. I'll also be updating 'A heart between us' too so don't forget to read that :D_**

* * *

 ** _Of Smoke and Steam_**

 ** _Fractured Code_**

 ** _Chapter 8_**

 ** _Learning_**

Inkys eyes opened slowly. Her head was killing her, and she still couldn't move. The soft rumbling in the distance caused her to look around at the window. It hurt so much to move at all. The window was wide open, and the curtains blew in the wind. She could see the angry clouds above the treetops. She looked down seeing Mindroid his head resting on the side of her leg. His hand in hers still.

She was fully aware of his past. How he and the nindroid army had went after the ninja and the people of Ninjago. She knew they were at odds with one another. She just wondered briefly if they ever regretted their life with them. Were they a burden to them? Do they even want to be around her? She wasn't exactly around them because she didn't want to be. She loved them very much. She was glad she found them. They helped her so much with everything. From rescuing her from Captain Van to helping her along after the corruption. Within the city when it was taken over by Hornets...they could have stopped and went home after that. They stayed to help her father and Zane raise her while Danny was gone. Even though it was Dareth that adopted her...she felt like she had five fathers instead of just one.

Their was a bright flash and a boom that shook the cottage. This had Mindroid sitting up quickly looking around sleepily. She wished she could understand the warbles, and beeps, and soft whistles he made. But the look on his face when he realized she was awake after he closed the window. He gently took her hand and put his forehead to hers. If that wasn't love. She wasn't sure what it would ever be. She felt him pull Cryptors cloak back up to her chin and smile as he sat back down. Putting his head back down she could hear the gentle purrs coming from him as he fell back asleep. If Inky could smile she would. Love...thats what it had to have been. Her eyes closed again and sleep overtook her.

(0)

Once out of the exploding building Zareth had picked up Dannys suitcase and followed Cryptor out of the building. They weren't totally sure just how long they rain. All they knew was they had stopped off in a stock yard surrounded by old train cars. They stowed in one and stayed. Zareth pulled Dannys suitcase up onto his lap and looked out at the rain. Cryptor leaned against a bail of hay and sighed. The smell of hay reminded him a lot of that time he rescued Inky from that annoying Captain that nearly pulled him apart. His face had been pressed against that stuff for hours. He turned to see Zareth half asleep on the suitcase.

"Why do you carry her around with you when she'd be much safer with Min and Inky?" Cryptor asked. Zareth shook his head and ran his fingers over the suitcase. Cryptor asked him that once before but it was in a mocking tone. This was much more serious.

"She's all I have. The fact that she's near...makes me feel so much better." He whispered. His heart clamped onto the idea and then looked up at Cryptor.

"Why do you stick around? Whats up with you and my Inky?" Zareth glared up at Cryptor. Cryptor just scoffed and shook his head.

"I promised...nothing more." He turned over having cut the two lines keeping the hay together. He pushed some of it over to Zareth.

"If thats it...you'll be leaving once Dannys active again?" Cryptor stopped and looked up at Zareth.

"Now that you mention it. I don't think I want to." The look on Cryptors face and the honesty in his tone caused Zareth to almost trip over his own thoughts. He had a come back ready for his snarky remarks but this...was different.

"What do you mean?" Zareth asked popping a bit of hay in between his teeth in place of a toothpick since he didn't have any. They had been taken from him as a joke.

"Leaving Inky with someone as irresponsible as you...I think not." He turned over so not to face Zareth. Zareth felt his blood and oil boil. Just why did he have to put up with this bastard in the first place? He growled and rolled over his arm snatching the cuffs which were still around both their wrists. This caused Cryptor to get forcefully pulled to the other side. He grunted and glared at Zareth. Pulling his arm back causing Zareth to be pulled back around.

"Hey!" He yelled and pulled his arm again.

"Oh for the love of g...here!" Cryptor turned over and put his arm around Zareth.

"Whoho no!" He turned over and kept his face away from Cryptor. He sighed heavily and slightly opened the suitcase looking at Dannys soft face. It was dirty from being on that dirty cell floor. He sighed. "I'll clean you up tomorrow Dannygirl. I promise." He said poking her nose before closing the case back up and putting his arm around it. The soft rumble heard in the background caused him to hold the case tighter.

Cryptor watched as his brothers counterpart hold the suitcase. Why was he so intuned with Inky? That was a good question. Just why did he want to protect her so much? He didn't know, their was something in him. Just a little curious something causing him to not want to turn away from her. That little something began to grow and now he supposed family had something to do with it. Did he really and truly see her as a niece now? He exhaled and just smiled at the thought. A secret smile...just for her.


	9. Chapter 9

**_Authors Notes: Soon everything will become clear. *Laughs evilly*_**

* * *

 ** _Of Smoke and Steam_**

 ** _Fractured Code_**

 ** _Chapter 9_**

 ** _Past_**

 _Their was a small giggle and a small rustling. Another giggle and a splash. Curiosity flaring in his mind he put his fishing equipment down on the bath before looking through the bushes. Their was a woman with light brown hair standing there in the water. It was a small cove where fish get caught in every time. Their she was in the setting sun scooping fish into a bucket. Every time she caught one and it splashed her she would let out a kind giggle. Colby wasn't aware he was spotted halfway through. Her angle her figure, oh and those eyes...the eyes staring at him over her shoulder were sharp and bright. Almost a moss green. She sat the bucket down and walked over to Colby._

" _Hi…" She rubbed a cloth over her arms. "I'm sorry if I was a bit loud. Its only my fifth time catching them on my own like that. But my nets need fixing and its the only way I can eat for the day so…" She told him picking up her bucket again. Bowing to Colby before she walked toward a small cottage._

" _My names Colby Oolpe by the way...if you need help repairing your nets...i'd be happy to help." He said. The woman turned around and smiled pointing to her cottage._

" _I'll make you some fish stew to pay you back?" She said to him. Colby nodded his head and followed her in. "My names Angela...just...Angela." She said putting her curly hair behind her ears shyly. Oh how she was wrong...that name...would have a last name one day if Colby had anything to say about it. The way he felt when she was near...he knew she would be his one day. Angela Oolpe._

"Wake up." Zareth was shook awake. He jumped and looked around a few stray strands of hay stuck to his face. He looked around and then saw Cryptor over by the mouth of the train. He motioned for Zareth to follow. He looked outside the car. Their was someone going in and out of them. It was time for them to leave. Zareth turned closed Dannys suitcase and locked it before turning to leave. Hopping down they ran toward the street.

"How are we going to get home? Its days walk from here and they kind of took our money." Zareth asked pulling his jacket back up onto his shoulder. It was a little brisk outside early in the morning. He wasn't much of an early riser. He looked up at the orange sky.

"Theirs a ferry over on the other side of the glade here. All we got to do is make it there." He stopped speaking when he heard Zareths stomach growl. He chuckled and looked down at him.

"Maybe Stumpy will make something good for you when we get there…" He looked like he was lost in thought for a moment. "water...maybe Stumpy will figure it out on his own without our help." Cryptor sighed walking over to the water side. The water was flowing really fast over the rocks. Zareth reached down and cupped his hands into the water and took a sip of it before looking up at Cryptor.

"Scans say its fresh if you drink any."

"I do not." He sat down on the rocks. Zareht nodded and shrugged his shoulders drinking some more before sitting back. It was all he could have at the moment so he tired to drink more before his hand was pulled from his as Cryptor stretched.

"Hey…" Zareth chuckled splashing Cryptor.

"Toothpick!" He yelled. The water was colder then Zareth realized. The water was run off from the mountain. It was snowing up there then when the water melts it causes the water to mix with the spring. It was freezing. But excellent to wake up to.

"Are you alright there princess? To cold for you?" Cryptor stood up and glared down at Zareth who just looked up at him over the hay he had popped in there.

"Why don't you just...chill out then." Cryptor pushed Zareth. Zareth nearly fell into the water. He righted himself and threw a punch at Cryptor connecting with his faceplate. He stumbled back and balled up his own fists.

"Fine...you want it that way?" He turned to the chain around his wrist and fired a laser at it breaking it.

"You could have done that this whol…" Zareth felt the crack to his jaw before actually registering that Cryptor punched him. He stumbled back tasting the blood. He laughed for a second tripping over the rock behind him and falling into the rushing water.

"Zareth!" Cryptor rushed forward taking hold of the suitcase. Zareth clung to it. Cryptors hands began to slip as he tried to pull him. Zareth footing slipped. Shaking his head and looked into Cryptors optics.

"Take care of my Dannygirl." He let go disappearing into the waves. Cryptor set the case down and looked into the white water as it rushed.

"No…"

(0)

Mindroid slowly sat up looking around the cottage. The sun was high in the sky. He turned to wake Cryptor up, but he wasn't there. All was left their was a lightly snoring Inky. He was worried now. Inky was almost always awake before him. He ran his fingers over her. Her forehead was hot to the touch. He stood up and walked over to the cabinet retrieving a bowl and filled it with water and ice.

Grabbing a small rag placing it within the cold water. He reached up putting the bowl on the bedside table and sighed. Perhaps he could do something about the fever. He was a police officer he had supplies, but would she be able to take it?" He took out the children's medication and lightly placed it onto her tongue and gave her some water to help wash it down. She coughed a little feeling the cold cloth on her forehead. She leaned into it. It felt so much better.

Min noticed her reaction to the cold cloth. He moved the cloth and put it back into the water and nearly jumped out of his skin seeing that the clay under the folds had all but fallen away. He looked around Inky for a moment and pored the cold water onto her arm and rubbed it. The clay fell away. He made a loud whistle and ran into the bathroom. Inky could barely hear the water start to run and he rushed back over to her and picked her up gently. Walking her over to the bathtub and put her into the shower. The pain in her began to go away little by little. She could feel Min rubbing her legs, her arms, her face. The clay began to wash away from her. But she still felt incredibly hot. He put something to her lips and she began to drink the substance greedily. It tasted so good to her. What was that? It was sweet… She slowly opened her eyes and looked at him. He was dripping wet and beside her in the shower. She slowly reached up and smiled at him.

"I love you too." Mins worried look broke as he smiled down at her.

"Hey!" Someone began to beat on the door. Mindroid jumped and pulled Inky to him. "We know your in there kid...you and that short guy." Mindroid closed the bathroom door and locked it pushing Inky into the towel cupboard. He pointed at her and then pointed to the cupboard. Inky nodded her head. He wanted her to stay. It was a bit scary to think of what was going to happen. But she was so weak at this point. She grabbed a towel and started to run it over her face. Mindroid however closed the little door just as he heard the cottage door hit the floor.


	10. Chapter 10

**_Authors Notes: One more and that'll be it :D_**

* * *

 ** _Of Smoke and Steam_**

 ** _Fractured Code_**

 ** _Chapter 10_**

 ** _Brothers_**

Zareth hit the water at full force. He had to have fallen ten feet into the sloshing liquid. It was incredibly cold and it felt like thousands of needles stabbing into his skin at one time. He resurfaced gasping for air. His hip hurt really bad as thats the part of him that hit the water first. Rolling over and over until he surfaced yelling from the cold. Coughing and choking on the water. Reaching for anything to hold onto. Hitting a rock and back under he went. Yelling with pain and breathing in water. The water grew faster and faster hitting yet another rock. He could feel his back panels bend and bow. Water rushing into his workings. His eyes rolled coughing up the water that had gotten into the circuitry. Once again pulling in water into his lungs. His movements having gotten sluggish.

He rolled reached up trying to grab something. To his amazement something grabbed him. It pulled him out of the water with such force that he felt his blood pool a little in his skull. The feeling made him woozy and dizzy. He looked up at what carried him. It was a woman with blue hair, and and green eyes. Her black wings took him into the air. He wasn't sure what happened after that. All he knew was that his back hurt so much.

"Rest now Zareth. I will not drop you." her voice wasn't as gentle as Dannys, actually it sounded far more polite, regal. Zareths eyes closed on their own. Coughing up more water as he went. Letting unconsciousness take him.

(0)

Inky waited within the cupboard. It was quite, far to quiet for her liking. Thats when things started to get a bit more noisy. Glass shattering, furniture smashing, she could start to smell of smoke. She tried to move but she still wasn't able to. She heard something hit the door black smoke began to bellow through the cracks. She could hear Mindroids desperate cries.

'Do you wish to save him?' Gaya's voice whispered in Inkys head.

"No, go away." Inky whispered tiredly. She needed to get out. She began to cough, she threw open the cupboard doors and went to push the door open. It was hot to the touch burning her skin. "Uncle Min!" She cried out. The smoke was stinging her eyes. She heard a loud whistle from outside the door.

'Surrender to me Inky...you have no choice.' Inky could feel the amusement coming from Gaya.

"No I...I'm n…" She touched her forehead. She felt so dizzy. The door began to change colors from white to black.

'You have lost the privilege of choice!' Gaya yelled. Inky covered her ears. Feeling her skin rip open. Ink flowing from those rips.

"No!" Inky clawed at her back. She tried her best to stop what was going on with her. Their was nothing she could do. Gaya had her, Inkys consciousness was pushed to the very back of her mind.

The spiders legs on Inkys back crashed through the door pushing the pile of bedding away from the bathroom door. Gaya could see the men within the room holding guns. One of them ran for the door. Inky ran at him her spider legs shooting out stabbing the man through the back. He fell to the floor spitting blood, she turned to glare at the guy backing away mumbling something under his breath. Holding his hands out in front of him. Inky charged at him grabbing his face pushing him into the hot ash of what used to be the bed. He screamed tried to push her away from him using his face. Her arm swiped and his leg fell to the floor. He screamed trying to get away from Inky who pressed harder on him. She felt someone pulling on her. She turned and thrust her leg forward right into the guy. It sparked. This caused Inky to stop and gasp realization began to hit her hard. Min stood there holding her spiders leg.

"Inky?" He sparked again and sunk to the floor.

"No...No no no please." She pulled the leg from his stomach and pulled him to her. "Please don't…" Tears running down her face. He reached up running his fingers over her face.

"I gotta get you help. Please...hang on." She began to take things apart. The tv, the dvd player, her computer, tablet everything in the house that she could find that might help. Picking up Cryptors care bag and looked inside for any tools. She had to fix him...she had to. It was her fault. She sat down on the floor looking at him through the smoke. At least the fire was out now. She looked over him unbuttoning his jacket, and then shirt to get to the wounded wiring. Pulling pieces and bits off the engineering she brought over.

"I'm no mechanic you're going to have to tell me what I need to do." Inky said leaning down pressing her forehead to his. With a loud scream she was pulling away from him. Mindroid reached forward trying to get to Inky. But the wound spewed more oil onto the carpeted floor. He coughed and lay on his front trying to reach for her. Inky reached out toward Mindroid a cloth fitted over her mouth.

"Zareth should learn to pick his enemies better." It was a womans voice. What happened to Kade? Who was she? Inkys movements were growing sluggish. "I never knew he had a daughter...curious isn't it? This...Danny...must be a knockout. When she was alive." Hillary laughed looking down at Mindroid who grabbed hold of Hillary's leather jacket trying to pull himself up. Hillary kicked him to the side, and stomped on his chest grinding her foot into the wound. "And you...should pick your friends better too...little thing. But that doesn't matter now. Your dead." She laughed looking down at Inky who had stopped moving. Her eyes were still open, but she couldn't register anything. Everything was moving so slowly, she felt so dizzy. She couldn't understand what was going on. She remembered her face being pushed into a carpeted floor board as she was being tied up, and something being tired around her mouth. Her mind gave up trying to understand things and she fell into the blissfulness of sleep.


	11. Chapter 11

**_Authors Notes: This is it. Last chapter. We'll resume regularly scheduled next monday with part 2 'Between sea and sky'_**

* * *

 ** _Of Smoke and Steam_**

 ** _Fractured Code_**

 ** _Chapter 11_**

 ** _Forks in the Road_**

Cryptor just kept walking, for hours, miles, even through the rain. Suitcase in hand with the thought that not only would Zareth be angry if something were to happen to it. But Inky would be incredibly sad if something were to happen to her mother. She already feels that her mother was dead. Finally walking through the do he stops seeing smoke billowing from the beach. His eyes grew wide and he pulled the suitcase to him and ran. Placing the suitcase in the garden Cryptor ran up the steps and into the cottage.

"Inky! Stumpy!" He paused for a second. Listening for anything. Heard it, a small whistle coming from near the kitchen. "Stumpy!" He helped his brother from the floor. Pulling him onto his lap. Seeing all the oil on his chest and floor. Their were a few beeps and warbles before his chest popped and sputtered again. Min leaned his head against his generals chest.

"Wheres Inky?" Cryptor looked around seeing a few people dead from Mindroids own rampage and then the ink covered people. The missing leg from another dead guy in the corner. "Inky...tried to protect you?" He looked down at his partner who nodded his head.

"Lets get you fixed up alright Stumpy." Cryptor lay him down and opened a few windows to let the rest of the smoke escape. Retrieving the suitcase and turned on a light on his head to shine light down into the hole Inky created. Cryptor reached down and ran his fingers over Mindroids stomach. Their was ink stains all over it. Cryptor looked at Mindroids eyes. They were onlining and offlining over and over again. At least he was intaking air alright.

"Inky did this to you?" Mindroid nodded his head. "Did she do it by choice?" His pump box beating faster, he was afraid of the answer. Mindroids head shook a few times. Cryptor let out the breath he had been holding. Mindroid took hold of Cryptors hand and shook his head. Letting out a few beeps insistently.

"I know she loves us. I just...worry." He swallowed and pulled over the wires Inky had collected earlier. His finger tip popped off and landed in his other hand. A Soldering iron popped out and he got to work fixing his partner.

(0)

Inky woke up in a stupor. Her head was swimming and she wasn't sure what was going on. She felt water on her hand. She could hear water running, she could even smell it too. But she couldn't see it to well. She swallowed back the sick feeling. Everything came back to her like an avalanche. She made a choked noise as she buried her face in her hands.

"I killed Mindroid...I killed him." Sobbing wracked her body until she wasn't able to anymore. She just lay there sore from the experience. Angry from the cause too. She wanted to get to them. She needed to. She stood back up seeing she was under ground surrounded by limestone. The ceiling was made of the same stuff except their was a large rusted grate in the middle of it. She could see a small chain over it.

"Hey!" She yelled, then yelled it again louder with much ferocity. "HEY! I'm going to gut all of you!" She screamed.

'Calm yourself child. You're already despairing. The best thing for you to do it sit quietly or it'll just advance the death.' Gaya said.

"I'm fine." Inky growled and looked around at the walls when water began to run into the room. The water hit her shoes then stopped.

'Oh not good...looks as if they have us in a tidal area.' Inky looked back up through the grate. She seen clear skies.

"I hate agreeing with you…"

'Get used to it Inky baby...it'll happen a lot more as you grow. You will eventually become me once your body gives out.'

(0)

Pain

Its all he felt. Searing hot pain on his back. He gritted his teeth as something popped and went back into place. A lot of hot water was placed back onto that spot. He felt so weak though, so he couldn't even even lift his head much less see what was going on. Finally pulling as much energy as he could.

"Wh...What are you doing?" He panted. His eyes rolled. He remembered the last time he felt this weak. It was when Danny was trying to get that arrow out of his back.

"Stay still!" The voice was rough, but regal sounding. He gasped seeing the shadow on the ground near him. He wanted to run, he wanted to get as far away from her as he could. But he wasn't even able to command his movements to do what he wanted. "You'll mess up my work."

Zareth coughed feeling another pull on his back. He gritted his teeth and yelled in pain. He felt something pop back in again almost feeling a lot better, but their was this other piece on his back that felt far worse. "Theirs bits of rocks everywhere. Hang on this is going to be worse." She pulled. Zareth felt the pull and almost felt sick to his stomach expelling the contents of his stomach. Panting and feeling the woman roll him back over taking a cloth wiping his face and throwing water onto the spot he left behind to wash the oil, blood, and spew up.

"I had to get the rocks out of your back panels and then fit them back into place. You'll need replacements eventually Zareth." She said walking over to the water and ran the bucket over the surface before coming back and splashing water onto his chest. He could feel the sizzle and the cool down. It felt so good to just let the heat out. He finally was able to look at the girl standing over him. Blue hair in a loose ponytail, her green eyes just like Dannys. But lazy. She put another bucket near them. Dunking a small cup into it and sitting down.

"Who are you?"

"You need to stay quiet. Let your fans start to work again. Their were rocks in the way." She dropped another cup full onto his chest and smiled hearing the sizzle. Zareth let out a breath seeing the steam. "River...Rivers my name." She said as she watched Zareths eyes begin to close. He was weak and almost couldn't keep his eyes open.

"I am part of white rabbit."


End file.
